charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Beaming
Remote Beaming is the power to teleport other people from one place to another by focusing on them and have them disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. This is the advanced form of Beaming and is also the first power displayed by a cupid-witch. Phoebe can use this power because of her love for Coop. Application There are three ways to use Remote Beaming. *Teleport/send another being to another destination. *Teleport/call another being to you from another destination. *Use a love connection to teleport/call a cupid to you. Teleporting People This power is the advanced and formidable aspect of Beaming. P.J. gained this power as a child. She used it teleport her mother, multiple times, whenever she attempted to leave for work. Phoebe once mentioned to Piper that she got through Prue's teleporting stage, by grinning and bearing it and having a nice glass of Pinot Noir after she had gone to bed doesn't hurt. Coop's beaming power as advanced, and he used his new form of teleportation for the first time when Piper enlisted his help in beaming her to the manor, to get Excalibur to battle the newly resurrected Source, who was attacking the Charmed Ones. On their way back, Coop used remote beaming to teleport Piper and the sword back to the magic school. Teleporting A Loved One The power to tap into the beaming power of someone you love, and through the shared love connection, teleport them to you. It can only used by someone who does not naturally possess the power to remote beam. Phoebe can beam her husband Coop to her from anywhere in the universe. She is able to do this through their shared connection: "love". She used this power to teleport/rescue Coop, who had been kidnapped by Dumain and Christy. After she found that her love for Coop wasn't forbidden. She just closed her eyes and concentrate and almost immediately afterward, Coop materialized in front of her. Natural and Unnatural Comicbeamingcoop.jpg Comicbeamingcooppiper.jpg When P.J. remote beams her mom, Phoebe gets covered in a bright reddish glow, but without the pinkish glow at the place of her heart. However, when Phoebe remote beams Coop, he appears in front of her in a bright reddish glow with a pinkish glow at the place of his heart. This confirms the fact Phoebe was using Coop's power, not through Empathy, but through their shared love connection, when she beamed him. This seems to be the difference in remote beaming someone like Coop, whom naturally possess the power to beam and someone like Phoebe, who does not possess the ability. Usage When activating and using this power, users often concentrate with little effort. Coop, Phoebe and their daugther P.J channels this power through their minds' eye. Both Coop and P.J are able to simply think of teleporting an individual to a destination and have them immediately teleport there. Phoebe can think and teleport her cupid husband Coop to her. List of Users *Coop *P.J. Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell — (by thinking of Coop, she can beam him to her) Notes * Coop and P.J are the only known beings with cupid powers who does not need a ring to use this power. * In the episode "Forever Charmed," Phoebe is able to call Coop with her mind, this is due to their connection; love. * Phoebe will forever be able to beam Coop, as revealed by her nephews. * With this advancement Coop, now joins Phoebe and P.J. as the only beings in the universe that has this power. Category:Powers